ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Project - Shantottofication
category:MissionsCategory:A Shantotto Ascension Missionsfr:Un monde délicieusement mauditde:Battle Royale Walkthrough *After getting the cs in the previous mission Sisters in Arms check the Mahogany Door in the Sacrificial Chamber a second time to enter the battlefield. **Any player can help with this fight, regardless of add-on progress or even if they have the add-on at all. If the player first entering the battlefield receives buffs from Tablets of Hexes he's collected, the same buffs will be applied to all alliance members upon entry. -- Sacrifical Chamber Note: If your planning to access the "Sacrificial Chamber" via "Den of Rancor" (map #2) located at E-5 then please know that you can ONLY use the "Rancor Flame" located on "Den of Rancor" (map #1) located at D-5/E-5. Yes you will need an "Unlit Lantern" which is farmable from the various "Tonberry Imprecator" on both maps. The fastest way to these areas is via the Den of Rancor Home Point #2 if you have it. Using the "Survival Guide" will just put you inside the temple.. so it's best to use the Home Point "teleport" instead. -- Tablet of Hexes *Any Hexes you possess upon entry are consumed. If all 16 are collected, you will be bestowed the following enhancements: **Primary stats (STR, DEX, etc) and six elemental resistances (all except Light and Darkness) will be increased by 150. **Maximum HP/MP will be multiplied by 3. This will also affect HP/MP granted by gear and food, so plan accordingly. ***HP and MP recovered while healing is not enhanced. In case of a wipe, mages should plan to bring MP restorative medicines and/or hMP food to help speed up MP recovery. %HP/MP recovery items will naturally be more effective than fixed value recovery medicines. ***Enhanced HP will affect Job Abilities that are HP-dependent. For example, Devotion can restore over 800 MP. For Scholars, Sublimation may be too time-consuming to charge for this fight. **Due to stat boosts, potency of most spells is enhanced. For example, Magic Fruit can cure over 550 HP. However, spells not affected heavily by stats, such as Cura are not affected. **Blood Pact power will be enhanced. For example, Healing Ruby II can cure 800 HP. Note that Elemental Siphon is not enhanced. **A special Reraise is applied that does not inflict weakness upon use. Note that it does not fully restore HP and MP upon use and will only function once. ***This Reraise will not be removed if you are ejected from the battlefield. *As stated above, players without any Hexes in their possession will receive all the above buffs, regardless of their progress in the add-on. However, your HP and MP will *not* be set to full, as it is for players with all 16 hexes. The Battle See Discussion page for strategy information. *This is a 30-minute, uncapped battle against D. Shantotto (Black Mage - Shadow Coat Set) and Shantotto (Black Mage - Errant Houppelande Set). *Buffs and TP will wear upon entry, and EXP is not lost upon death. * D. Shantotto and Shantotto appear to have access to all standard Scythe and Staff Weapon Skills respectively. * Shantotto will cast Light-based spells including, but not limited to: Holy/II, Protect/Shell V, Thunder, Aero and Fire III and IV, as well as Burst, Flare and Tornado. Below 10%, Shantotto gains access to Meteor and may use it at any time after that (even after a wipe). ** Shantotto is completely immune to all Light-based enfeebling effects such as Flash, Stun, Dia, etc. She is also immune to all forms of Sleep. Note that Shantotto is not immune to Darkness-based enfeebling effects such as Poison and Bio. She also appears to be susceptible to Shield Bash and Weapon Bash. ** Protect V dramatically decreases melee/Weapon Skill damage. If a Blue Mage, Scholar, Red Mage, Corsair or Bard is present, this effect should be Dispelled immediately. (Note that Shantotto is resistant, if not immune, to Light-based Dispel and vice versa for D. Shantotto) ** Meteor is extremely powerful (Area of Effect 1,500-2,000 damage) and can be used at any time below 10%. She also may not use it at all. * D. Shantotto will cast Darkness-based spells including, but not limited to: Dispelga, Drain, Aspir, Water, Stone and Blizzard III/IV/-ga III, as well as Freeze, Quake and Flood. ** D. Shantotto is completely immune to all Darkness-based enfeebling effects such as Bio, Slow, Poison, etc. She is also immune to all forms of Sleep. Note that D. Shantotto is not immune to Light-based enfeebling effects such as Flash and Stun. She also appears to be susceptible to Shield Bash and Weapon Bash. *When either Shantotto reaches 75%, 50%, 25%, and 10% HP, she appears to enter a temporary "rage" in which she calls the other (regardless of hate and HP level) to her to chain powerful weapon skills together, resulting in Level 3 skillchains, massive AoE damage and many negative status effects. While in this state, the raged Shantotto gains a very powerful defense increase, some form of Regain or Store TP , and cannot be defeated (she can be reduced to 1% HP but will take 0 damage until the rage status ends). Each Shantotto rages separately. :*Each Shantotto will only rage once at each HP interval, meaning if you wipe and Reraise, the raged Shantotto will not rage again at 75%, 50%, etc. :* When raged, Shantotto will only nuke with Tier I spells, but at a much faster rate. *Both Shantotto and D. Shantotto gain access to a unique Weapon Skill below 50% HP, which inflicts heavy, wide Area of Effect damage and multiple status effects. :*D. Shantotto's Salvation Scythe inflicts most enfeebling effects including: Poison, Slow, Bio and Paralyze. ::*Slow is less than 10% and is overwritten by Haste and Refueling. ::*Paralyze is extremely potent (70-80% proc rate). It should be removed as soon as possible. :*Shantotto's Divine Malison inflicts Silence, Stun, and Disease among other effects. *Both Shantottos must be defeated in order to win. Tips *Everyone participating in the fight for credit should collect all 16 Hexes. *All mages should bring a stack or more of Echo Drops and some form of MP recovery food and/or medicine. *Remedies are useful, but not necessary, for this fight. *The Blue Magic spell Saline Coat and the Corsair roll Magus's Roll greatly reduce damage taken from magic and are useful for this fight if they are available. *A common winning strategy is to have one member hold Shantotto in the circle while the rest of the party defeats D. Shantotto by the entrance. *Alexander's Perfect Defense dramatically decreases all damage taken and greatly increases the party's resistance to enfeebling effects. *Elemental Magic is ineffective for this fight.